Stolen Kisses
by stillskies
Summary: [Complete] A series of drabbles that contain a kiss between couples. WxYu, KxYo, GwxGu
1. Pillow Talk

AN: This is my first foray into the world of Kyo Kara Maou. I've only seen up to episode ten, so please bear with me. Anyway, I do not own KKM or any of the characters that are represented in the story. Please don't sue. They, along with the world, belong to the manga-ka, whose name escapes me at the moment. Along these warning lines, this is shounen-ai (boy/boy), and could become yaoi (boy/boy love) at any point, though I doubt they will… These are mostly drabbles, so they are going to be short. Later on, I'm going to write a full-length fic, but for now, this will have to suffice. Enjoy and reveiw!

**Stolen Kisses  
Chapter One: Yuuri/Wolfram  
Pillow Talk**

It wasn't odd in the demon world that Shibuya Yuuri was king of if two men were to fall in love and get married. Unfortunately, where Yuuri was from, it was. To say that suddenly being engaged to a demon prince was disconcerting was understating the situation. At first, Yuuri had thought that it would be no big deal, that he and his fiancée would just ignore each other. After all, Wolfram couldn't stand the sight of Yuuri, thinking the new Maou to be an insufferable wimp.

Needless to say, finding the blonde prince in his bed one night after returning from Earth was something that scared Yuuri senseless. Not to mention finding his definitely male fiancée in a frilly pink negligee that looked like something his mother back on Earth would own was also part of the sudden curve ball that had been thrown at the poor King. Knowing that it was wiser to stay silent rather than confront the volatile blonde, Yuuri merely changed for bed and slid in next to the emerald-eyed prince.

Steeling himself, he pushed all hentai thoughts from his mind, preferring to think of this as a sleepover with friends instead of what it probably represented to the rest of the kingdom. There was no way that Yuuri, a straight male, was going to marry the blonde god lying beside him. Nope, even if Wolfram looked good enough to eat lying in the king sized bed, golden hair spread on the plush pillows, curious green eyes gazing at him quizzically…  
_  
Stop it, Shibuya!_ Yuuri shook his head, as though the motion itself would clear all of the hentai thoughts that were forming from taking shape.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's soft whisper broke the dark haired boy's thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

Yuuri smiled at his fiancée. Silently, he wondered what Wolfram would think if he knew. Would he be disgusted? Something about the way the boy had been acting lately told him that wasn't the reaction he'd get. It would probably be more along the lines of a shout of triumph and a tight embrace. The Maou flushed. Realizing that he'd been silent for a while, he responded, "Nothing really, Wolfram. Just random thoughts."

Thinking that was the end of the conversation, Yuuri turned on his side and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a pleasant warmth at his back, and a hesitant whisper in his ear. "Are you thinking about him?"

The dark-eyed Maou didn't need to question who **he** was. There was only one person that Wolfram spoke of that reproachfully. Konrad. Yuuri sighed. He knew that the two half-siblings didn't get along, and he wanted nothing more to rectify that, but the gap between them was so deep that he didn't know where to start. Turning around, he came face to face with Wolfram. There was a part of him that shied away from the close proximity of their bodies. After all, a deep breath would have their lips meeting. Another part, though, was exhilarated by the closeness. A part of him wanted to close the gap and press his lips against the other boy's and taste his fiancée.

Forcefully, Yuuri pushed those thoughts away and focused on the deep green of Wolfram's eyes. Quietly, he replied, "No, I'm not thinking of Konrad." At Wolfram's disbelieving look, Yuuri knew that the only way to convince the prince would be to tell the truth. "I was thinking about you."

Even though this was said in a whisper, Wolfram heard and something in Wolfram's eyes flared to life. Hope. Something that the blonde prince had never dare felt when it came to Yuuri. After all, why would he need the blonde when he could have the handsome Weller-kyo, who had been to Yuuri's world, knew about the things that the young king was passionate about? As far as Wolfram had been concerned, if Yuuri was going to fall in love with a man, it would most likely be Weller-kyo.

"You're lying," Wolfram whispered. Perhaps the whisper was too harsh because Yuuri drew back as if slapped, eyes wide. Silently, Wolfram cursed himself for bringing such a look upon his precious king's face, but he also knew that should he allow hope to grow where there had previously been none, it would only bring the prince great pain when Yuuri did indeed fall in love with another.

Yuuri watched Wolfram's eyes cloud over with an emotion that the Maou couldn't name. His heart beat painfully in his chest seeing the prince's eyes like that. He wanted that look off of his fiancée's face, but he didn't know how.  
_  
That's a lie, Shibuya,_ a voice whispered in his mind. _You know damn well how to take that look off his face.  
_  
Taking a deep breath, Yuuri grasped his resolve and leaned forward and closed the gap between his face and the green-eyed prince's. Hesitantly, he pressed his mouth against the other boy's, silently praying that he wouldn't be smacked for this show. He was pleasantly surprised when Wolfram hesitantly responded, applying pressure to Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri's eyes closed slowly as he shyly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He felt hesitant arms wrapping around his neck, and he melted into the kiss.

The Maou wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn't want to scare Wolfram, so he contented himself with adding a little more pressure to the kiss and pulling the demon prince closer to him. He felt Wolfram smile into the kiss before they pulled apart, and when Yuuri looked at the blonde, the green eyes sparkled like a gem in the sunlight. A soft smile graced the prince's lips, and Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat at the emotion he felt swelling in his chest.

Deciding that he would think on his emotions at a later date, he smiled back at Wolfram before speaking. "Do you believe me now? I really was thinking of you, Wolf."

Wolfram didn't respond, instead, he curled up against Yuuri's chest, snuggling into the Maou as his arms moved to wrap around Yuuri's slender waist. Soon, Wolfram's breathing slowed and he drifted to sleep, still holding on to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked down at the sleeping prince that lay encircled in his arms. Smiling fondly at the prince, he placed a soft kiss into the tousled blonde lock, and followed Wolfram into the land of dreams, a smile still on his face.


	2. Worry

AN: See AN in first part for disclaimer. It hasn't changed since then…Review and enjoy!

**Stolen Kisses  
Chapter Two: Yozak/Konrad  
Worry**

To be honest, you would think that Yozak would stop worrying about Konrad every time he was injured. After all, they were in the army, and injury was part of the job. It didn't stop the eccentric red head from worrying about his friend, though.

"Honestly, Konrad, you really should be more careful," Yozak scolded as he dressed the brunette's shoulder. "You knew he was behind you, and you didn't move." Quietly, the taller man tsked his friend's lack of reflexes.

"I know, Yozak, I know. My mind was elsewhere," Konrad replied quietly. Thinking back to the battle, he remembered why he hadn't responded to the enemy that had been behind him. Yozak had been fighting, but he had been outnumbered, and at the moment the man behind Konrad had swiped his sword into his shoulder, one of Yozak's assailants had been about to stab the taller man through the chest.

Not that Konrad would tell Yozak this. It was bad enough the red head worried about him, but to let him know that Konrad worried about the red head would just be met with false reassurances that he could take care of himself, much like the one's Konrad fed his friend.

Konrad winced as Yozak finished tightening the bandage on his shoulder. Quickly and efficiently, Yozak tied the ends of the dressing in a neat little bow and smiled. "All done. Be more careful next time, okay?"

Konrad smiled fondly at his friend. "I'll try."

Yozak rolled his eyes. "That's about as good as me saying that I'll try not to let Cheri-sama use me as a clothes model when Wolfram won't let her."  
His half-hearted complaint was met by his friend's soft laughter. Yozak smiled painfully. He used to hear that laughter all the time, but now… Well, everything about Konrad's time and loyalty went to the new Maou.

Not that it was a bad thing. Yozak knew that his loyalty should lie there as well, and it did, but he missed the way things were before Yuuri had come. It was selfish, he knew, but Konrad had actually made time for him then. Sighing quietly, Yozak looked at Konrad.

The half-demon soldier looked breathtaking without his shirt and with laughter in his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he crossed the couple of feet that separated them and kissed Konrad. It was a short kiss, but long enough for Konrad to respond and wrap his arms around Yozak's neck.

Yozak pulled away, pressing his forehead to the shorter man's, smiling wistfully. "You should go check on Hieka. Make sure he's alright."

Konrad shook his head, pressing his body to the taller man's. "Yuuri's with Wolfram, and Wolfram would rather die than let harm come to Yuuri. I'm sure he's alright, and I can check on him in the morning." Konrad averted his eyes before continuing. "Besides, I miss you, Yozak." He felt the taller man stiffen in his arms, but continued on. "I miss spending time with you. We haven't really done anything since Yuuri showed up, and I miss it."

Yozak relaxed into Konrad's embrace, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. "I've missed you as well, Konrad," he whispered.

Konrad lifted his eyes, looking straight into Yozak's. How he had missed looking into the red head's eyes. Why he hadn't spent time with him was beyond Konrad, but he was going to rectify that, starting tonight. "So," Konrad began. "Do you want to go star gazing in the woods? We could go to our tree and see if we can find shapes and patterns in the stars," he suggested.

Yozak smiled warmly at the man in his arms. "I'd love that, Konrad."

The dark haired man pulled out of the embrace, gently taking one of Yozak's hands and entwining his fingers in the other man's. "Shall we go?"

Yozak squeezed Konrad's hand. "We shall."


	3. Strategy

AN: See AN in chapter one. They haven't changed. Enjoy and review! Also, just to let you guys know in case you were confused, there are three couples: Wolfram/Yuuri, Konrad/Yozak, and Gwendal/Gunter. There are going to be six of these, so each couple gets two drabble things. :grin:

**Stolen Kisses  
Chapter Three: Gwendal/Gunter  
Strategy**

Under normal circumstances, Gwendal loved to meet for battle strategy. He loved working with other people to find ways to completely overtake an enemy, to see the way other people would respond in a situation, and to find solutions that he otherwise hadn't considered. This, unfortunately, wasn't a normal condition.

He was in the war room, waiting on Gunter. Nothing personal against the man, but Gwendal was getting tired of hearing about Hieka. He knew that Yuuri was improving, that the relationship between the Maou and Gwendal's younger brother, Wolfram, was advancing. Everything that Gunter relayed about the young king was around the castle and to Gwendal before Gunter could even set foot in the earth elemental's rooms.

If Gwendal were to be honest with himself, he was jealous of Yuuri. It seemed everyone in the castle was enamored with the young king and it was damaging relationships that had been built before Yuuri's arrival. It wasn't Yuuri's fault, either, and that was what made it so hard to hate the young Maou. He wanted everyone to be happy, doing everything he could to help fix any broken relationship he could.

The dark haired man sighed. It wouldn't do any good to think about it, so he pushed the topic aside, instead preferring to torture himself with thoughts of the person he was waiting for. By many opinions, Gunter was the best looking man in the demon world, and Gwendal wouldn't argue it. There were few who would, of course, saying that Wolfram was better looking, but the prince was still a child by many's standards.

Things had been progressing so well between Gwendal and Gunter, until Yuuri had shown up, and then, suddenly, all of Gunter's time was devoted to the young king.

Gwendal frowned. It wasn't Yuuri's fault. If anyone were to blame, it would probably be Gwendal. After all, 'going well' by the earth elemental's standards were simply Gunter and himself getting along without any severe fighting. He was sure that Gunter was unaware of any romantic inclinations that Gwendal felt toward him.

Gwendal sighed. _Maybe I should let him know, or give him a sign or something._ Before his thoughts could continue along that line, though, the object of said thoughts entered the room. As always happened when Gunter entered a room, Gwendal's eyes immediately locked on the stunning man and stayed glued to him until he was seated. In this case, Gunter took the seat on Gwendal's right, smiling charmingly at the other man. "Ah, Gwendal!" Gunter exclaimed softly. "Sorry I'm late!"

Gwendal let a small smile tug at his lips before firmly setting them in a scowl. "It's fine," he replied gruffly.

Of course, Gunter fluttered his hands about in protest. "No it's not! Especially after I asked you to come here! Hieka was actually paying attention to my lessons and started asking me questions." Gwendal thought that he could detect a hint of annoyance, but shoved the thought aside, figuring that he was imagining things. "Anyway, enough about Hieka."

Gwendal's eyebrows rose. 'Enough about Hieka?" Was Gunter feeling all right? Shaking his head, Gwendal just grunted in response.

Gunter smiled. "About why I called you here, Gwendal," he started. "It's actually not about war strategy, but another type of strategy entirely." When Gwendal looked at him, the fair-haired man flushed. "You see," Gunter began, cheeks burning, "There's someone that I would like to get close to, and before you ask, no, it's not Hieka." Gunter was quick to make that clear, and Gwendal looked more closely at Gunter, who avoided eye contact and continued. "Anyway, he's always busy with his duties, and I never really see him unless it's to strategize or go over some trivial concern about the kingdom."

Gunter watched Gwendal out of the corner of his eye, looking for any sign that he had gotten Gunter's hints. When there was no change on the other  
man's face, Gunter sighed. "What do you suggest I do, Gwendal?"

The man in question closed his eyes. _Gunter is interested in someone?_ The thought raced through his head over and over again, not allowing room for anything else. It wasn't until a few minutes of silence passed that he remembered what else Gunter had said. 'Strategize… Trivial concerns… Kingdom…' _Could he be talking about me?  
_  
Gunter waited patiently for Gwendal to respond, but after several moments of silence, it seemed that he wasn't going to be getting one. With a sigh, Gunter made to stand, speaking into the silence as he did so, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Gwendal. I shouldn't have asked."

Before Gunter could make to walk, arms grabbed him and he was hauled up against a muscular chest, and lips were claiming his in a gentle kiss.

Gunter was startled, but knowing that it was Gwendal since he had been the only other person in the room, he relaxed and responded.  
It was a sweet kiss, more lips on lips than tongue, although the kiss had deepened for a few seconds, and the two pulled away, slightly out of breath. There was a slight blush on Gwendal's face, and Gunter just stared in wonder. "You kissed me," he said, voice slightly dazed.

Gwendal shifted from foot to foot. "Yeah, so?" he responded, voice gruff.

Gunter blinked. "Why?"

Gwendal sighed before staring Gunter straight in the eye. "I wanted to, and you wanted me to as well, didn't you?" The question was hesitant, as if he wasn't sure whether or not the fair-haired man had wanted that or not.

Gunter smiled, stepping closer to Gwendal. "Yes, I did," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around Gwendal's shoulders and rested his head against the muscular chest, sighing in contentment when he felt Gwendal's arms around the slender man's waist.

The earth elemental smiled, deciding that romantic strategy was just as fun as war strategy, and even more rewarding, especially if it kept Gunter in his arms.


	4. Secrets

AN: See part one. They haven't changed… Except, I would like to add, the rules of Truth or Dare here are the way that me and my friends play, and may not be the way you play. Enjoy and review!

**Stolen Kisses  
Chapter Four: Wolfram/Yuuri  
Secrets**

Wolfram wanted to know more about the world that Yuuri came from, but for some reason, he'd never been able to find a good way to ask. He knew that Konrad knew about the Maou's world, and it annoyed the blonde prince to no end. To know that there was a part of his fiancée that he didn't know was a source of constant torment for Wolfram. He doubted, of course, that Yuuri knew about it. After all, the dark haired Maou would cut off his arm to avoid someone else's discomfort.

Still, the knowledge that there was another world that Yuuri kept secret from him was disconcerting for the young blonde. He figured that Yuuri probably wasn't keeping information about his world from the green-eyed boy. Yuuri probably thought that Wolfram would be bored knowing about the customs that he was raised with. That's what Wolfram told himself.

It wasn't until he overheard Konrad and Yuuri talking that Wolfram became even more aware of the gap that separated the two of them.

"Yuuri, have you ever played Truth or Dare?" Wolfram watched as his fiancée nodded enthusiastically. Konrad, to Wolfram's annoyance, chuckled and placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I was wondering if you knew any good truths? I was going to teach Yozak how to play, and I wanted some good questions to ask should he chicken out from the dare."

Wolfram continued to watch as the Maou gave Konrad some odd questions, all the while trying to grasp the concept of this game that his brother and his fiancée seemed to know about. Knowing that the best way to find out would be to ask, Wolfram gathered his courage and entered the room.

"What are you two talking about?"

The blonde noticed Yuuri jump slightly at the unexpected voice, but when the Maou turned to greet his fiancée, there was a warm smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Konrad casually leave the room, saying something about some duty that he seemed to have forgotten to do. Figuring it was for the best, Wolfram let it slide, even though he knew that his brother never left a duty unattended.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here? I thought you were training all afternoon?" The blonde prince smiled softly when he saw the pout on his fiancée's face, moving closer and wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy in an attempt to dispel the expression. Wolfram's smile grew when Yuuri relaxed in his arms.

"What were you and Weller-kyo talking about?" Wolfram asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Yuuri blinked up at Wolfram, preferring to snuggle into his fiancée's chest than talk. Finally, the prince's question penetrated Yuuri's mind, and he smiled. "It's a game back on Earth. A couple of people get together, and someone starts. That person picks another person and asks them 'truth or dare?' The person asked picks one of the two, and they either have to answer a question truthfully, or they do something that the other asks them to do." Yuuri blushed. "It's fun, if you have the right people, and the right circumstances."

"Really?" Wolfram tilted his head thoughtfully. "Let me see if I get this. So, if you were to start the game, and you asked me 'truth or dare?' and I picked dare, you would tell me to do something, correct?" Yuuri nodded. "Then I would have to do it?" Another nod. "What if I refused?"

"Well, if you refuse, you have a penalty dare or a penalty truth. It's another option. If you pick dare and decide that you don't want to do it, you would be asked a question that you would have to answer truthfully. It would be the same if you picked truth, except it would be a dare. You can't back out of the penalty."

"I see. So, if I picked dare, and you dared me to kiss you, then I could either kiss you or take the penalty truth, correct?" Confused, Yuuri nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he wasn't exactly sure he liked it. Wolfram smiled. "I prefer the dare."

Without another word, Wolfram leaned down and captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut and he felt Wolfram's arms wrap tighter around his waist. Yuuri leaned further into the kiss, a soft moan escaping his throat.

Wolfram pulled away, a wicked glint in his eyes. "I think we should play this game, Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded silently, a mischievous smile of his own appearing on his face. "We should, but we should also teach this game to Gunter. Then he can sucker Gwendal into it." Yuuri's smile grew when Wolfram's eyes showed devilish glee at the idea. Without another word, the couple ran off in search of Gunter.


	5. Aphrodisiacs

AN: Hasn't changed since part one guys…. Review and enjoy!

**Stolen Kisses**  
**Chapter Five: Konrad/Yozak  
****Aphrodisiacs**

Konrad wasn't sure why, but lately, it had seemed like he was missing something. Everyone in the castle kept looking at him with odd expressions, and he had caught a few of the maids laughing in true fan girl delight after speaking with Yozak.

He knew that his friend-cum-lover had something to do with the way people were acting, but the red headed soldier always managed to change the subject whenever the brunette brought it up. It was beginning to frustrate Konrad to no end.

The last straw, however, had been when he saw Yozak leave Yuuri and Wolfram's room, a big grin plastered on his face. Deciding that it was time to find out what was going on, Konrad determinedly stalked to Yuuri's room.

He knocked three times before opening the door to find the Maou and his fiancée feeding each other strawberries in bed. Naked. Face turning crimson, Konrad decided that he could always come back later and ask. Muttering his apologies, he quickly retreated from the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to the brunette. Yozak had just left that room not even a minute before Konrad himself had entered. And the red head had had a huge grin on his face. All signs that the brunette had been flustered or embarrassed before vanished, leaving only a steely resolve to get down to the bottom of this mystery.

Quickly, the brunette made his way down the corridor toward the main hall and out the main entrance. He knew that Yozak wouldn't spend more time in the castle than absolutely necessary, and that if he weren't inside the castle, he would be back in his cottage on the outskirts of the castle grounds.

Reaching the front door, he raised his hand to knock, only to have the door open as his fist descended on the wood.

"Ouch! What did you do that for, Konrad?" Yozak, who was a bit taller than Konrad, raised his hand to rub his chest, where Konrad's fist had struck on accident.

Grimacing a bit at the fact that Yozak was in pain due to him, he tentatively reached out to the red head. Suddenly, he remembered why he was here, and quickly withdrew his hand. "I want to know what's going on, Yozak."

The red head frowned, obviously trying to figure out what his lover wanted to know. Not coming up with anything, he stared blankly at he brunette before cautiously asking, "What do you mean, 'what's going on'?"

Konrad brushed past the taller man, walking into the cozy little cottage. Dimly, he noticed the table was laden with strawberries, some white creamy stuff, and melted chocolate. Figuring he was interrupting the red head's desert, he turned to his lover and took a deep breath.

"What were you doing in Hieka and Wolfram's room? And why in the Maou's name has everyone been staring at me?"

Yozak was taken aback. He hadn't thought that anyone in the castle had been acting any different than normal, and he hadn't seen Konrad when he left Yuuri and Wolfram's room. Vaguely, he remembered a few occasions over the past week where Konrad had asked him similar questions. Mentally, the red head scolded himself for not paying more attention to the going ons in the castle.

Konrad stood there, watching different emotions play on Yozak's face. Finally, when he felt as though he wasn't going to receive an answer, the red head spoke up.

"Nothing's going on, Konrad. You're imagining it."

Konrad scowled at the other man, anger dancing in his eyes. "Nothing, you say? Really? Then why is it that you came out of my brother and Hieka's room with a huge smile on your face, and when I enter, they're naked in bed? What were you doing, Yozak?"

The taller man's eyes widened. "They were naked?" A curt nod from Konrad was his answer. "Damn, those two sure can strip fast, assuming that you went in a minute or so after I left." Yozak looked at his lover, who's face was now in an expression of adorable befuddlement. "They were dressed when I left, Konrad."

Konrad blinked, unsure of whether to believe the man in front of him. In the back of his mind, a voice was asking him if he really thought Wolfram would share Yuuri in bed, and if Yozak would really cheat on him. Knowing in his heart the answer to both questions was no, he frowned. "Then what in the world is going on?"

Yozak sighed. He knew that he should just tell Konrad the truth. After all, Yozak had meant for him to find out later that night anyway. "I wanted to do something special for you, so I asked around the castle for ideas. That's probably why everyone was looking at you oddly. One of the maids suggested I ask Hieka, and he told me about something that people did on earth with food. He was telling me and demonstrating some of the extremely tame techniques with Wolfram earlier, which is why I was in their room today."

Konrad was dumbstruck. "Oh." A moment of silent passed as the brunette tried to regain control of his speaking capabilities. "So," he began after a moment. "What did Yuuri teach you?"

The taller man smiled. "He told me about aphrodisiacs."

The brunette blinked. "What are those?"

Yozak smiled sweetly. "How about I show you?" Without another word, the red head made his way to the table and picked up a strawberry. Silently, he dipped it into the white fluffy substance, then made his way back to Konrad. Still smiling, the red head whispered, "Say ahh."

Obedient to a fault, Konrad opened his mouth and watched as Yozak gently placed the strawberry in his mouth. Biting down on the white substance-covered strawberry, the brunette let a soft moan escape his mouth as he tasted the concoction.

Yozak's smile widened. While Konrad finished the strawberry, the red head went back to the table and dipped his finger in the melted chocolate. Quickly, he brushed the chocolaty finger over his lips, effectively spreading the gooey substance. Silently, he made his way back to Konrad, who had just finished the strawberry.

The red head took in the sight of his lover for a moment. The brunette's eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted. Refraining from licking his lips, lest he have to replace the chocolate, he moved to stand directly in front of the shorter man. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Konrad's.

The brunette wasn't expecting Yozak's lips on his, so he started to for a second before relaxing into the kiss. Boldly, Konrad flicked his tongue out, running it over Yozak's lips to seek entrance and was surprised to taste chocolate.

The heady sensation of the kiss was heightened by the sudden discovery of the chocolate, and Konrad moaned. Unable to control himself, he pressed himself tightly against the taller man and licked Yozak's lips clean of the chocolate.

After a few more moments, the two of them pulled away from the kiss. Both their faces were flushed, and their breathing was harsh. Yozak regained control first, and spoke.

"That's an aphrodisiac."

Konrad smiled. He supposed that he should thank the Maou and his little brother. Later. After the strawberries, white cream, and melted chocolate was gone.


	6. Hiding Places

AN: It hasn't changed. You wanna know what it says? Read chapter one. Final part... Review and enjoy!

**Stolen Kisses  
****Chapter Six: Gunter/Gwendal  
****Hiding Places**

It had been a long day. Neither Gwendal nor Gunter had seen each other, but both had seen Lady Anisina plenty of times, much to their dismay. It seemed that she had come up with another great invention that "would revolutionize the way that people did their hair." What that had to do with anything, neither man knew, but both were keen on keeping their hair away from "Hair Helper-kun."

Every time it appeared the two would run into one another, Anisina popped out from nowhere, and the two men were forced to dart in opposite directions, thereby completely missing each other.

Gunter had had enough. He didn't want to help the red headed beauty with her monstrous invention, so he'd been forced to run. Now, he had taken up refuge in an abandoned closet. Or, at least, it had seemed abandoned.

There were so many rooms in the castle, but only so many were used. The wing that Gunter had fled to was one of the unused ones, but the closet in which he was hiding looked as if someone had been in it recently.

Curious, the wind elemental took in his surroundings. There was a small supply of food in one corner, and in the other was… Gunter blinked. They were still there. He blinked again. Still there.

Gunter smiled. Deciding to make himself comfortable, he sat down in the corner opposite the food, taking great care not to step on the contents of the corner he decided to rest in.

It only took fifteen minutes of waiting until the door opened and another figure hurried in, quickly shutting the door. Gunter watched as the other man leaned his forehead against the door and released a sigh of relief.

Knowing that he only had precious few seconds before Gwendal realized he wasn't alone, Gunter silently stood and quietly picked his way over to the dark haired man. He saw Gwendal stiffen, and Gunter mentally swore.

The element of surprise was all Gunter had left. When Gwendal turned around to confront the intruding presence, the light haired man launched himself into the earth elemental's arms, cutting off any cry he would have made with a kiss.

Gunter knew the exact moment Gwendal realized who it was, and smiled at the other man relaxed and placed his arms around the wind elemental's waist.

Gunter was the first to pull away. "I found you," he whispered.

He felt more than heard his lover chuckle. "Actually," he replied softly, "I found you."

The two men were leaning in for another kiss when the door opened. Framed in the open doorway was Anisina, who had a gigantic grin on her face. "I found you guys!" she exclaimed.

Both men began to back away warily, lamenting the fact that they had nowhere to run. The resident nutcase advanced forward.

"Now, would you both be dears and help…" Anisina's voice trailed off as she saw what was in the corner of the closet, opposite the food. "Gwendal," she said, and her voice held a note of warning. "Are those what I think they are?"

Gwendal, who was the bravest soldier in the entire kingdom and wasn't afraid of anything, let out an undignified squeak.

"So you're the one," Anisina continued, her voice rising in anger. "How could you take the blueprints to all of my new inventions! I can't do anything without those!"

Gunter heard Gwendal mutter "Exactly" under his breath, but said nothing. Instead, he warily watched the woman in front of him as she made her way further into the closet to collect the blueprints.

Without a word, Gwendal grabbed Gunter's hand and dragged him out of the closet before Anisina could notice. Gunter followed along, occasionally glancing back to see if they were being followed. "Where are we going, Gwendal?"

Glancing back, the earth elemental smiled. "I have another hiding place we can try."

Gunter smiled, happily allowing himself to be led by his lover.


End file.
